


disgrace

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Torture, post-HBP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: There is always a price to pay.





	disgrace

**Author's Note:**

> for the drabble prompt: torture.

Draco’s screams—they’re guttural.

They fall from his lips relentlessly, tear through his body in a manner that is almost admirable. Too loud, they echo off the walls—inescapable, inexorable, ineluctable.

Severus can taste the bile at the back of his throat.

Narcissa had been forced from the room—her cries almost as agonising as Draco’s—and Severus silently wishes he had the same respite. This—watching someone be tortured, listening to their unrelenting yells—it didn’t usually affect him so.

_And yet._

His wand hand twitches infinitesimally, and it is only his inviolable self-control that stops him from intervening.


End file.
